Of Beds and Floors
by unecureuil
Summary: FujiRyo: Fuji goes over to Ryoma's house early one morning, much to Ryoma's annoyence.
1. Story Itself

First the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, do you think I'd just be writing random fanfic about them? No, my work would be in each and every episode, paving the way for a butch of yaoi fun. So no I don't own them. No one in the US does.  
  
"So you're sick of paying to watching shows drawn by people who seemed determined to screw up the time line? Great. We do it for free!" (Got that off of ClubJade, funny neh?) Well it should be needless to say this, because I said it in the summery, but incase you are a snail and forget stuff in three seconds all say it again. This is a YAOI fic (well not really its more shouenen ai, but as I can't spell that Yaoi will do) between two hot bishie guys. And any antiyaoi flamers give up all rights to their words, and have no say when I post up their flames to make fun of.  
This is a FujiRyo fic, so if you don't like that pairing why are you here? Oh well I love you just that same. ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][[][][]] [][][][][][][][][][][  
Of Beds And Floors  
  
It should be needless to say that Ryoma Echizen is a person who likes to keep a steady cycle of sleep, and anyone who threatens to disrupt said cycle should be ready for retribution (although not necessarily swift retribution). Like if a person comes over to house ibeforei 8AM on a Sunday, they will most likely find themselves lucky enough to just be ignored. Come over before 7AM and Ryoma will probably decide that spreading nasty rumors around school about said person is the proper course of action. Before 6AM and said person will probably find himself in an animal crate marked 'fragile' being shipped to some small town in the middle of Africa sometime in the near future.  
  
Apparently no one has informed Fuji of Ryoma's sleeping schedule, because at 5:30 on a Sunday, there was Fuji knocking on the door asking if he could "Play with Echizen" . All for the sake of team relations of course. What other reason could Fuji have for wanting to spend time with the youngest member of the regulars? Or at least, that was what he was telling Ryoma at 5:45, when Ryoma's dad finally got fed up with the steady knocking on the front door and let Fuji in just to shut him up, pointing in the direction of Ryoma's room with a glare at being woken that early.  
  
"Inui has decided that you need help with playing doubles. Something about how you should have already gotten over being a ball hog and be able to play doubles. I volunteered, as any good upperclassman should when it comes to helping out the underclassmen." Fuji said, his ever present smile plastered onto his face despite it being early in the morning (infact he there was a gleeful twitch in his smile), and the fact that Ryoma was trying to burry him self under his mattress by going through it in the belief that if he ignored Fuji long enough, maybe he would magically disappear.  
  
A faint mumble could just be heard, even through all the blankets. "Too early. Sleep. Go away."  
  
Fuji's expression changed for a second, to one of annoyance, for how was he suppose to 'help' (coughcough aggravate coughcough) Ryoma if said fifteen year old wouldn't cooperate? The expression disappeared as his smile came back, but with a slightly wicked tint to it. Ryoma however, could not see it, so he would not know that this would be the time to start thinking about mailing ihimselfi to some small town in Africa, far, far away from Fuji.  
  
"It IS a bit early to go train. We can go at 8 o'clock." A faint, but still happy sounding affirmative was heard in answer to Fuji.  
  
Ryoma relaxed, falling into that state of being right before you actually get to sleep, when he heard his door click shut softly, assuming in his sleep fogged brain that Fuji had left.  
  
And nearly fell off the bed. Would have in fact, if Fuji hadn't oh so nicely wrapped his arms around him to keep boy wonder from falling off and possibly hurting himself when Fuji had laid down next to Ryoma on the bed. (but still on top of the sheets, sigh) As it was he went from drowsy to mostly awake instantly.  
  
"Fuji. MY bed. Get out." Ryoma was NOT amused with this development. Unlike Fuji who's eyes would have been dancing with amusement had they been open.  
  
"We decided that we would not go out until 8 o'clock. And it would be a waste of time to go back home just to come back. And I can't do anything except sleep."  
  
"Sleep on the ground then. And move your arm!" Poor Ryoma, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Fuji's eyes opened, as he glanced down at his arm, opening wider in surprise to find that his arm was still around the younger boy. Then smirked in his own smiling way as he realized just what had Ryoma wriggling. His hand, on its own accord, (while Fuji's mind had been distracted at the prospect of teasing Ryoma) had decided to take advantage of its placement to start tracing the other boy's chest with little circles.  
  
"No need to be selfish, if the circumstances were switched, I would gladly share my bed with you."  
  
"I'm sure you'd just ilovei too," Ryoma mumbled, to softly for Fuji to hear, but was able to still get the gist of it. Louder Ryoma said, "I wouldn't go over to your house. I might be infected with the Fujidisease. Its like a plague, in that it just won't go away."  
  
"I'm your guest. I'd be rude of you to have me sleep on the ground. And I always sleep better when with a teddy bear to hold onto. And you're just as good as one." To illustrate that fact, he snuggled against Ryoma as if he were a teddy bear, all the while with his lips twitching in self- satisfaction.  
  
"Your not a guest, you're a menace. And I'm NOT a teddy bear!" Deciding that having his back turned to Fuji was a bad thing; he turned around in Fuji's grip, bringing up his hands to push against the other's chest. Fuji let him have his space. (Wouldn't want to scare the other boy off now would you Fuji?)  
  
With the opportunity to think now that he had some space between him and Fuji, a question popped into Ryoma's head, one that hadn't occurred to him beforehand. "Why the hell are you even here? Besides harassing me?"  
  
"I told you earlier why I was here." Fuji said, the look on his face turned totally innocent as he added "And what do you mean harass? I have a clear conscience."  
  
Ryoma glared at the fake innocent expression, and said "I try to tune out people who need Prozac. And you having a clear conscience just means you have a bad memory." Ryoma looked at the clock, which read 6:15. "As good a time as any to get up." He mumbled to himself, then got up off the bed, "What was it you wanted?"  
  
"Inui thinks you should become better at doubles. I got the job off doing it." Fuji said, getting out of bed too.  
  
"Get out, I need to get dressed." Ryoma said, opening the door and pointing out.  
  
"You know, speaking of cloths, Echizen, I have some cloths that I think would look good on you. I got them awhile ago, but they didn't fit." Fuji said as he walked toward the door.  
  
"I don't fancy the stripper look, so no thanks." Ryoma said dryly. "I'll meet you down stares for breakfast."  
  
"What do strippers have to do with me giving you cloths? I'll be back up if you aren't down in 10 min. Can't let it get to hot or we will get all isweatyi when we play together." Fuji said innocently as he walked out the door and shut it before Ryoma could answer.  
  
As he walked toward the dining area, his usual smile was, and in its place was smug little grin now that he was safely out of Ryoma room, his eyes open. After all, if anyone were to see that grin on his face directed toward them, wouldn't they become alarmed and run away?  
  
And nothing in Fuji's plans had an end result of Ryoma fleeing.  
  
{]{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{][][][][[][][][][][][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[]  
  
Well what did you think? Incase you didn't guess within the first two lines of the story, this is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic (Notice how I told you after the story, not before..) and my 2nd fanfic in general. I'm more into drawing (but I don't have a scanner) but I liked this pairing and it was a fun story to write.  
  
Anyway I have another story in the planning, and because I thought this story was a bit cliché for the pairing, I'm gonna make Ryoma be the one that 'pursues' Fuji. But because Fuji is the Seme of all semes (Sept for Sanada, who even scares ME, and makes me want to hide under the bed with a rifle ready. Or drool uncontrollably, cause he is Bishie eye candy) Fuji will still be the seme. It'll be like Sears, with there slogan "Come visit the softer side of Sears" (for those who don't know sears, it also has a guy section and has pretty much everything) but he will still be the Fuji we all know, love, and lust after. Hopefully. Although I might to do the 'Bus' trip one next... you know how Seigaku travels everywhere in a bus? Oh, and does there bus have a bathroom?  
  
Oh yea before I forget, what did you think of Ryoma? He wasn't vary snarky in this story, but then, he just woke up and Ryoma not at his brightest in the morning.  
  
Review if you want, not that me saying that makes any difference. Is anyone still reading? Did you know the Mircrosoft Word does not recognize snarky as a word?  
  
Oh if you prefer to review on Live Jornal, I got one, and this will be going up there. The url is in my profile. 


	2. Ryoma Journal Entry

Edit: This one was redone, cause the first one sucked in my opinion...  
  
I've decided to do a journal entry for Ryoma after each short story I do if it focuses of him and Fuji. Tell me what you think of it. And, for later journal entries (time setting of the story wise) in time, just Ryoma writes on what he understands (or in some cases, doesn't understand, XD). But as he gets old, he has more understanding of things, so something he says when he is younger might be contradicted. I'm also doing this to get my version of Ryoma strait. Tell me if you think I should do the same for Fuji.  
  
It also gives me space to respond to those who reviewed! I'm surprised I got so many.  
  
Destroying Angel - well if they were injured they be sent back to Japan by the people there ;)  
  
firedraygon97, nadesico, mikaii, Joanne- This was just suppose to be a one shot, stand alone story. And I was going to go to a different pairing after this, but. I love this pairing, and it's still a one short. kinda : )  
  
baki-chan - In the series, I thought that while Ryoma was quite around people he didn't know, or that he wished he didn't know he was quite, but around say, Momo-chan, he was pretty talkative. (The date episode! XD)  
  
Regatto- More bishies are always good. Even if they are scary as hell. Thanks  
  
Rings Of Saturn- well this isn't really not really a sequel. is it close enough?  
  
Hirame- Of course he enjoys it. How could he not? I certainly would. But for his reputation's sake, he must act like a conservative little uke neh? (Ever heard the song with "I see you baby, shaken that ass, shaken that ass? That's the song that always pops into my head whenever I see Ryoma play. In the first official match he played in doubles (if you've seen it, sorry if you haven't) where he's stretching on the court? And does that little wave thingy with his body? THAT is the funniest thing I've ever seen. And they say PoT is shounen, yea right...  
  
Kurokioku-This jornal entry started off as something else, it was suppose to be the little plot bunny you gave me, but it. spun off of that. I'll write it eventually. Thanks!  
  
Journal Entry, June 3. Enter Password- ******  
  
My musings of the crackpot that is called Fuji-  
  
I figure there are three levels stages of understanding that people can reach with Fuji. The first is the one most people are at, and is totally wrong. Fuji is in no way sane or happy go lucky. Anyone who thinks so is also a crackpot.  
  
The second is where people think he is impossible to understand, and think that trying to under stand him is brilliant of them. Which is wrong in so many ways. First, you only need two really know two different things to understand him, well three if you count that brother complex he has.. Note to self, when in a safe place where he can't try to disembowel me, bring up that topic and, then see what innocently implying that his brother is going out with that drama freak manager. Maybe mention something about weird marks on his neck. Even if it's not true. It'll be fun to watch Unless he realizes I'm lying. Hence the safe place... . I don't think he will though, everyone seems to think I know nothing of relationships, much less boy ones. Fuji included. I just don't have personal experience with them. Another factor in which this stage is just WRONG is why the hell would you want to draw attention to yourself by trying to get to know Fuji? If you don't have his attention, be glad.  
  
The third seems basic, but actually works pretty well. And its the stage I'm at. Everything Fuji does is because he is insane and sadistic. And because he's a crackpot.  
  
Note to self; ask Inui if he signed me up for that session of doubles training from hell. I wouldn't put Fuji past lying. I'm not quite sure why, but I'm sure it has something to do with being insane and sadistic.  
  
To be fair, I guess it wasn't all bad, I got to play against Fuji again, and I displayed great prowess in that game. Even if I did lose.  
  
On a different note, you know the feeling you get when you're in some type of danger? Where all the hair on your neck goes up? Well, no I suppose you don't, you're a book. But my spidey sense, as Americans like to call it, has been acting up a lot lately. I feel I'm getting close to something, but what am I getting close to? Perhaps I should try moving back to the New York.  
  
Anyway, after that vary weird episode in my room, in which I'll just pass of as Fuji being just himself, or drunk, we went down to have a vary weird breakfast, in which Fuji and my dad actually got along. So now my dad has decided he is fine with Fuji, despite Fuji coming over so early. I think I should be worried. They both show a rather unhealthy interest in terrorizing me. It'd be worse if they got together to exchange ideas. Perhaps I should innocently ask my dad about Fuji, and if I had a brother would he act like that.  
  
Speaking of being drunk, I really think Fuji was a little drunk. Even though it was pretty early in the morning. We'd taken a brake to get drinks and sit down, I had sat down and opened my drink, and Fuji tried to sit down on a bench, but some how missed. (AN if I do Fuji's 'diary' entry I'll explain that, but for now, Fuji gets distracted by Ryoma, XD)  
  
Anyway, several hours and many bruises later, he called the practice to an end. Thank god, if I got one more bruise from running into him...  
  
Why wont people understand that I just can't do doubles? Side note, I AM NOT A BALL HOG!  
  
Note to self; if it is true Inui did tell Fuji to give me that lesson, get some jar of ant, open, and put in sempai's locker. That ought to make for an interesting practice after school.  
  
On a side note, I think I'm getting a little sick. (AN, you know the standard hot flashes, accelerated heart beat. But wonder why its only around Fuji, XD)  
  
Journal entry end.. Closed.  
  
()()()()()()()()() 


	3. Fuji Journal entry

Ryoma's journal entry has been reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally edited, so go read it if you want.  
  
This is Fuji's entry, made on cactus print paper. (With 90% of profits going to the "Save the Cacti Fund!!")  
  
For a note, notes made in ( ) are my author notes, [ ] are for when the person making the narrative is noting it. Like in this case its Fuji. Ryoma uses a different way to make notes.  
  
This features a Possessive!Miffed!Fuji  
  
Cacti Journal Entry, June third.  
  
I have learned two things two things today. Echizen Ryoma abso-friggen-lutely [I learned that in English Vocab class today, as a word that should never be used, and I thought I should be including it here] sucks at doubles. Spending time with someone in bed and then going and doing something that requires you getting hot and sweaty that is not sex causes me to do stupid things. I have realized two things today. Falling on my butt hurts, especially if it clips the side of the bench on the way down. My present goal in my plans for Echizen is being granted the right of calling him by his first name. While I usually just go and call someone by their first name if I want to, I think it would be a nice gesture to gain it first. And that much more satisfying.  
  
My butt hurts from falling earlier. Echizen [I predict perhaps two months at most until it goes from 'Echizen' to 'Ryoma'] was drinking one of those stupid Ponta (is it Fanta or Ponta?) with his head tipped back, and, while it sounds just a bit uh hormone crazed down, all I wanted to do was mark that little neck. I blame it on left over adrenalin from the game we played and the time spent in bed. The only thing that distracted me from it was the other people who were eyeing him also. After glaring them into leaving, I just collapsed onto the bench I thought was right behind me. Turns out it wasn't.  
  
That little brat nearly choked on his drink when he started to laugh at me falling down. Humph, and here I was being nice by just scaring them off by only glaring at them. I could have followed my first impulse I had and scared them off that way, but restrained on the account that he might find the idea of me attached to his neck unsettling at this point.  
  
I also just remembered another goal I have for the near future. I have a vary nice mesh t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans that should fit great on Echizen. That'll teach him to laugh at me. [Happy note, said mesh shirt has a deceptively tricky tie, and is impossible to get off on your own. I'll just have to help take it off whenever I convince him to wear it.]  
  
Echizen's dad is weird. When Echizen and I get involved I will have him move in with me as soon as possible.  
  
Different subject. Echizen totally sucks at doubles. I never thought I would ever see a person who can not get better at doubles from practice, but he might be the one. He's a ball hog. He doesn't stay in his side of the court. When we were just playing against the back board, he managed to run into me twelve different times. Only four of those were from me actually manipulating him into running into me. I can see why he needed Doubles for Beginners in the one set of doubles he played in jr. high school.  
  
Cacti Journal Entry 6/3 Finished 


End file.
